


Waiting

by Dawnfire321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waits, ever faithful, for Arthur's return. He meets a young Harry Potter; who, incidentally, reminds Merlin of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't quite decided what I intend to do with this story. It may be a one-shot, it may be so much more. We will have to wait and see. This is my first crossover, so bear with me.

 

A young man sat in the corner of the bar, watching the people around him talking and drinking and laughing. He himself sat alone, cup nearly untouched. He was attractive, but not particularly remarkable, with his short black hair, blue eyes and slender face. His clothes were just as inconspicuous, so as not to attract unwanted attention.

 

He got up to leave, tiring of his surroundings. As he walked through to door he brushed past someone. He stopped and turned. He was maybe twenty, with unruly black curls, a round, kind face and glasses. And the greenest eyes that have ever existed. A memory stirred in the young man, and he strode forward taking a seat next to the green eyed man. “You're Harry Potter.” He said in a conspiratorial whisper.

“You're a wizard.” Harry answered back.

 

“Yes. Buy you a drink?”

 

“Sure.” The young man turned and hailed a server. Harry raised an eyebrow. “I feel at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I don't even know your name.”

 

“I have gone by many names throughout the years. Today, I rather like the name Colin. You can call me that, if you want. It's all the same to me.” Colin replied.

 

“Colin it is.” Harry smiled tiredly and ran a hand through his hair. “Let me guess; you want to ask me what it feels like to be a hero. You want to know how I did it all, and what fighting the Dark Lord was like.”

 

“Not at all. I was wondering what the Boy Who Lived is doing in a trashy muggle bar without his beautiful girlfriend on his arm.” Colin said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

 

“Ginny and I are taking a break.” Harry admitted, then immediately wished he could take the words back. He had just met Colin, he shouldn't unload all his problems on him. “Why are you here alone?”

 

“I'm waiting for someone.” Colin answered offhandedly.

 

“Girlfriend?” Harry inquired.

 

 

 

“No. I don't have a _girl_ friend.” Colin said with a laugh.

 

 

 

“Boyfriend?” Harry pressed, tentatively.

 

 

 

“Not exactly.” Colin said with a sigh. “It's complicated.”

 

 

 

“I can respect that.” Harry said.

 

 

 

The drinks arrived and they lapsed into silence. Colin broke the silence.“It must have been a great weight.”

 

 

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

 

 

“Knowing it was up to you to defeat a great and powerful evil. That only you could save the lives of your friends. Knowing that people were dying, and you couldn't stop it.” Colin had a faraway look in his eyes. “Almost too much responsibility for one man to bear.”

 

 

 

“You act as if you know from experience.” Harry probed. Colin was so mysterious, talking without really saying anything.

 

 

 

“It's complicated.” Colin said in answer to the unspoken question. “How did you save the world anyway?”

 

 

 

“Though you didn't want to know.”

 

 

 

“I couldn't care either way. It's just... You aren't really one of those rough and tumble save the world king of guys. You're much more...” Colin paused, smiling at some private joke. A smile that said so much without revealing anything, “ordinary.”

 

 

 

“You'd be surprised what I can do.” Harry said almost defensively.

 

 

 

“I'm sure I would.” The older man took a sip of his drink. “You remind me of someone.”

 

 

 

Colin was watching Harry closely now. His green eyes, black hair, wide trusting face.

 

 

 

“I do?” Harry asked.

 

 

 

“Very much so. Someone I knew... over a millennium ago.” Colin replied casually.

 

 

 

“A friend?”

 

 

 

“In a way. I miss them greatly.” Colin frowns, brow wrinkling. Suddenly, Colin glanced up at the clock. It was a quarter to eleven. “I need to be going. I'll send you an owl sometime.”

 

 

 

He got up and left without another word. Out in the street, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Harry did remind him of someone. Himself, when he was in his twenties. Although, then he went by a different name. Merlin smiled and apperated.

 


End file.
